<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celestial by achievingelysium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082245">Celestial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium'>achievingelysium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>celestial [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Enemy Percy AU, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020 (Percy Jackson), luke was right oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TLT AU.</p><p>Twelve-year old Percy never makes it to Camp Half-Blood. Lost and angry, he stumbles onto the wrong side of a budding war when Luke Castellan offers him shelter and the gods to blame for his mom's death. Luke promises a better world. But Percy makes the mistake of looking back, and finds himself sympathetic to his former friend Grover and fellow demigod Annabeth—realizing that maybe he hasn't been the hero, but the enemy.</p><p>Written for the PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan &amp; Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan &amp; Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>celestial [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celestial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's finally here and i love it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestial<br/>
<strong>achieving elysium</strong></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>i. celestial</em>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold rain brought Percy back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and felt his cheek press against wet grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air smelled like it was burning. Pain scraped across his forehead; he reached up and touched it, but where there was blood there wasn’t a cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked again, and then Mom was there, her hand a warm anchor on his shoulder, hair falling around her like a soft curtain. She tugged him up, and Percy followed. He tried to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she pressed her cheek to his for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Percy, baby, I need you to get up. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second he forced himself up, staggering to his feet. Mom wrapped an arm around him for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Mom said, “shh, Percy, we need to run, okay? We need to run. I’ll explain later, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road looked like it was miles away. Percy looked down at the flat grass underneath him—he didn’t remember getting here, only that he was. Further down on the grass there was a strange, cracked shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightning,” Mom said grimly, taking his wrist and pulling him faster. “I don’t think that’s in the clothes budget. Hurry, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the road, and then Mom started to run. Percy couldn’t— he ran, stumbling every few steps, his head spinning. Percy couldn’t remember— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montauk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, I need to tell you something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Getting in the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going somewhere you’ll be safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thunder rumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And over the thunder there had been—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A roar cut through the air like a knife. Percy stopped, and Mom’s face went pale as she tugged at his wrist. But Percy turned, searching for the source of the echoing sound, and saw something light flutter in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was barely there, but Mom heard it anyway. She squeezed his wrist. When the next lightning strike illuminated her face he realized she was scared, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” she said, “come on, come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They zig-zagged across the road, and the distant sounds of something bigger and heavier followed. Mom’s eyes were rimmed with red. She didn’t say anything as she made Percy keep going, and going, and going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that thing—” he tried. “Where… where are we going? To the place you didn’t want me to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know,” she admitted. “We got hit before we could get there. We’ll find somewhere, we’ll find a way to hide and then keep going. I’ll see if I can get help. Then you’ll go to camp, you’ll be safer there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll go to camp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mom, what about you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom looked back. A bulky figure trudged over to the old Camaro. Lightning illuminated the scene, and Percy saw two large horns curling upwards before darkness plunged down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say his name,” Mom said, eyes piercing. The creature—the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minotaur</span>
  </em>
  <span>—bellowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t make it. Percy saw a few buildings, distant blocky shapes, but he turned and the Minotaur was there. The ground trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to separate,” Mom said. “He’ll have a harder time than if we’re together. When I tell you to, I need you to run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom put herself in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he comes at you, you wait until the last second and then you jump to the side, okay? He can’t change directions quickly.” Mom looked at the buildings, then at the empty expanse by the road. “Percy, go to the sea. The water will protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him close. Wrapped her arms around him. Mom still faintly smelled of candy, something sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she murmured, “I’ve been selfish. I just wanted to keep you near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand. The Minotaur drew closer, but Mom took his face and turned him away so he was looking at her. She kissed his forehead and pressed her chin to the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over him, she whispered, “Poseidon… protect your son. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom let him go. “Run!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s legs wouldn’t work. Mom ran towards the buildings, and the Minotaur’s head swiveled in her direction, nostrils flaring. He was big, bigger now without the distance between them. Dark fur against a swollen head. Gleaming eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran, stumbling onto the grass, legs numb. The Minotaur charged at Mom, and she held her ground. Percy screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last second Mom dove to the left, and the Minotaur lost balance and went down, groaning. Mom caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran towards him, her mouth moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, run!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur grabbed her around the neck and lifted. Percy ran forward, and Mom screamed, kicking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” He took a step forward. “No, Percy, you have to run! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur’s hands closed. Light—golden and impossibly soft—trickled in between his fingers, and Mom.... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy took a step backward. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. The Minotaur beat his fists at the sky and roared, and Percy stumbled, falling backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur saw him. Percy did the only thing he knew he could do, fear drumming in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go to the sea. The water will protect you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found water an eternity later, sneakers filling with it. Pain split Percy’s head in two. He waded in until his knees buckled, and threw his hands out just in time to catch himself against the sharp rocks. The storm raged overhead. </span>
  <span>He was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cool, dripping hand touched his cheek gently. Percy looked up, and a woman bent over him, her smile flickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” he croaked. Her eyes were so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brave one,” she said, and held him. Her arms were cool as she lifted a hand to drip water over his head. Percy drifted, and the last thought he had was that she didn’t smell like candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he woke it was to shifting sunlight rippling over water. Percy shot up, gasping, the dredges of a nightmare chasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted a hand, and it passed through water. He was— he was in the shallows of the sea, the waves lapping at his chest. Percy put his hand down and felt gritty rock and sand underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Mom. The woman appeared in the water, watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who—what....where’s my mom? I need… I....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot up, looking around. Mom wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman watched him as he scrambled out of the water and onto dry ground. His throat was raw, like he’d been screaming. Mom was—Mom couldn’t be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d told him to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s dead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t say. He couldn’t swallow it. So instead Percy said, “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sent by your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy repeated that in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mom didn’t like talking about Dad much, even when Percy asked; it made her sad. Percy had always thought it was because she’d loved him, and that he couldn’t stay. It wasn’t like Percy had ever known him beyond a faint memory—a soft glow, a warm hand, a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t make sense. If Dad could do something like this, send Percy help.... Why couldn’t he have done it before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why— </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy scrubbed the thought from his mind. No one could bring someone back from the dead. He stared at the edge of the water, thinking. What happened last night hadn’t been the end of a nightmare—monsters were real. Monsters from Mr. Brunner’s myths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters </span>
  </em>
  <span>were real, then all the other weird stuff was real, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my dad,” Percy said, putting the pieces together. But it couldn’t be real. “My dad is....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fountain, with Nancy. All the strange things that had happened to Percy, all of those times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what Mom had said before, resting her chin on his head. That hadn’t been addressed to Percy. It’d been a prayer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poseidon… protect your son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman watched him quietly. “That knowledge is dangerous, Percy. You have realized who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t—I don’t want this. I didn’t ask for it. Why— why couldn’t—” The water trembled as Percy shot to his feet. A dull ache pulled in his gut, and the water grew more violent. “If my dad is a god, then why couldn’t he </span>
  <em>
    <span>save her?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wet his lips. “He’s a god!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world of gods and mortals… it is not so simple. Your father is bound by rules. He cannot interfere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I don’t want to be a part of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes widened. She reached for him, but Percy was on dry land. He scrambled backwards, gasping for air. He didn’t want his dad’s help, god or not. He’d never asked for this. Anger flared, white hot and burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” the woman begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy swept out a hand, and the water reacted. It reared up, creating a wall of water, then crashed down. He tasted salt. Something wet trickled down his face, and Percy realized with a burst of anger that he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said. “It doesn’t matter. He left us to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned his back to the ocean and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back home. It was the only thing Percy knew to do, the only place Percy could think of to go. Even if Mom wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing an ear to the door, Percy listened to the silence before he dared to enter. Smelly Gabe wasn’t home. The thick smell of cigarette smoke greeted Percy as he stepped in carefully, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smelly Gabe could be back any minute. Percy couldn’t stay here. He went to his room first, finding his backpack and stuffing it with some clothes. The back of his closet next, where he tended to shove things he saved just in case. A flashlight. A tiny first aid kit. Duct tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom’s room next. There was a wad of cash in the dresser drawer, which Percy took—the only thing Smelly Gabe would miss. That was fine. Percy wanted to stay, just to punch him in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Mom’s closet, the side that wasn’t Smelly Gabe’s, anyway, he took one of her old hoodies and pulled it on. It smelled like candy. His head hurt as he breathed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave when he saw the small box, hidden under some folded clothes. Percy waited a moment, listening for the door, then crouched down and pulled it out. He’d nearly forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The box was his. Mom had told him that a long time ago; it was here if he ever needed it. He didn’t know what was inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy thumbed the combination to the lock—his birthday—with shaking hands then flipped the lid back, heart pounding. Inside, the light caught on metal, glinting back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a knife, nestled in a sheath. Percy picked it up, feeling its weight carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a note under the knife. He looked at it and shoved his sleeve in his mouth, biting down so he didn’t cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Percy, use this to protect yourself. I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d signed it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a sloppy little heart. Mom had known. She’d prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Percy croaked. He clutched the note to himself and tried not to cry. “I’m sorry....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved the note in his pocket, and his fingers brushed something else. Percy pulled it out. A small rectangle of cardstock, the printed ink running a little. Grover’s card, the one he’d handed Percy at the end of the semester at Yancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy could call Grover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Minotaur thing was still out there. And, Percy was sure, other monsters. Grover wasn’t like him. Percy would just be putting him in danger if he asked for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He’d make it alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some part of him, instinct or logic, whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should call. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Percy decided aloud. Not for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved the card back in his pocket before doubt could creep in, and stood up. Kicked the closet door shut. Strapped the knife Mom gave him at his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy took only one last thing before he left the apartment he’d once called home: a photograph. He and Mom were smiling in it, her arm around his shoulder and their faces happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he could keep her close to him that way. The smell of candy. The knife. A photograph. The rest, Percy would leave behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where he was going. For a moment, as he was heading down the rickety stairs in the apartment building, Percy considered going back. He could go to another boarding school away from Smelly Gabe. He could put his head down and pretend Mom wasn’t gone, that things hadn’t changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But only for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stepped outside, he saw a hooded figure lurking down the street near the front of the apartment building. He didn’t recognize them at all. Percy turned in the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” a voice called. “Hey, wait, are you Percy? Percy Jackson? I was—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy walked faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” the person called after him as he broke into a run. “Wait, I’m from—I’m from Camp! I’m trying to help—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy glanced back at his pursuer. The hood flew back, and Percy saw just the tips of a small pair of horns curling out of black hair. Fear sent Percy around the corner, scrambling for safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a trick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t trust anyone. Monsters, hiding in plain sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy took his knife out, curling his fingers tightly around the hilt. They weren’t getting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week and a half later Percy was starting to realize running away was probably a bad idea. He had nowhere to stay and nowhere to go. And running away didn’t exactly make the problems go away; they followed him instead, lurking in his shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first problem was the monsters. Running was easy when the only direction was away from the monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy learned to pick a fight or two, using the knife Mom gave him. He emerged from his first fight with a monster victorious, covered in gold dust and with a cut on the back of his arm. He’d also discovered water could heal him, and the thought was like a scab, one he couldn’t stop picking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second problem was Smelly Gabe. Percy caught the missing person report by chance. The police found the car wreck but no survivors—and no bodies. Percy spent his fair share of time avoiding being found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he knew he had to move on. He was running out of options and cash, so Percy spent what was left of it and boarded a Greyhound away from home. Kept his hoodie pulled low over his head, and a tight-knuckled grip on his knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Greyhound lurched forward. No one paid attention to the twelve-year old moving to the back of the bus, clothes a little worn. If they looked closer, they would have seen a tired face peering warily back at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was better that no one did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the bus, it started to rain again. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Percy brought his knees up, curling inward. He pulled out the photograph of him and Mom and looked at it, then put it away and shut his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always had vivid dreams. He remembered them where other people would forget, and Percy had learned not to talk about them, either. It was something that made him different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And some of the things Percy had seen in his dreams were real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curled up uncomfortably on the bus, Percy dreamed about Mrs. Dodds in the museum, her mouth curved in a tight smile. Then her eyes glowed red, and a set of wings unfurled behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give it back! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs. Dodds shrieked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his hand and saw a gleaming bronze sword. The pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The museum room crumbled, the pillars breaking and ceiling caving in. The floor cracked, too, and Percy fell through it; everything switched in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall, muscular guy stared into the distance. Percy couldn’t tell where the guy was, but he was lost somewhere with trees looming over him. </span>
  <span>He had cropped blonde hair; Percy couldn’t see his face, just the back of his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But this guy was holding a sword, turning it over in his hands absently. It was maybe bronze or gold or something like that, the same stuff Percy’s knife was made of. He sat, shoulders hunched. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The plan… the lightning bolt—” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luke!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke startled. He stood, sheathing the sword at his side, and turned. Percy stifled his sound of surprise, even though he knew it was only a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick white scar ran down the side of Luke’s face, under his right eye and down his cheek. It looked like it’d been painful. Jagged, like someone had gotten to him with a knife—or maybe a monster’s sharp claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Coming,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said finally, and Percy watched wide-eyed as Luke disappeared. Golden light filtered through the trees where Luke had been. Percy stayed, frozen. A presence circled the area lazily; Percy hadn’t noticed it when Luke was there, but he felt it now. Like someone was watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor child, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a deep voice crooned. It sank under Percy’s skin to his bones. Ancient. Powerful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abandoned by the gods.... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy startled awake. He realized in his sleep he’d drawn his knife and was clutching it tightly at his side. The metal shone, even under the dull bus lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned by the gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams always left Percy with more questions than answers. He didn’t know what to do with the information; Mrs. Dodds wasn’t gone and was looking for something; that guy, Luke, had been just like Percy; and someone was watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re enjoying the show,” Percy grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bus stopped somewhere in New Jersey, Percy got off as quickly as he could. Rain poured down, so everyone was slow to move. As the luggage was pulled out, Percy looked sideways as the other passengers filtered off the bus and snatched a small bag, then fled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered briefly what his old teachers would think of him now. A troubled kid; well, now, he was on the run and had resorted to stealing. He was doing a lot worse than selling candy out of his dorm room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what his teachers thought of him, though. He was long gone. They didn’t miss him, not even Mr. Brunner, one of the first teachers who’d shown him kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Brunner would probably be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy ditched the bag, taking only its contents. A refillable water bottle, to join the one he already had. Some breath mints. A sleeve of crackers. Sunglasses and a baseball cap, which Percy put on. Cash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t gotten far before things went wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Percy noticed was the smell. He reached for his knife, switching it uncomfortably between his hands before settling it back in his right hand. It smelled like rotting meat, the wind and the storm carrying the cloying scent to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground shuddered. Percy grit his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A roar cut through the air, and Percy’s blood ran cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abandoned by the gods. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gripped his knife, thinking about running, and that was when some deep well of anger stirred. Dark ocean waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Mom screaming for him to run. The gods hadn’t saved her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poseidon </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t saved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they wouldn’t save Percy now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hulking figure cut through the horizon. Dark, matted fur. A set of beady eyes. And those horns, thick at the base and sharp at the ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could bring back the dead. He couldn’t do anything for Mom. Percy would just have to settle with another death instead. He took a deep breath in and let it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for me?” Percy called. “You remember me, huh, big guy? Well, so do I!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around him, the rain came down harder. A dull pain pulled at Percy’s navel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur bellowed. Percy screamed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those sharp horns lowered towards him, and it was the only warning Percy got as the Minotaur charged. But Percy wasn’t a helpless kid anymore. He remembered what Mom said and waited, the blood roaring in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last second, Percy leapt aside. The Minotaur stumbled, and Percy spun, slashing with his knife. The Minotaur roared in pain at the cut. He moved faster than Percy realized, and Percy rolled to the side again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain seared across his left arm. Percy cried out, then bit down hard on his tongue and brought himself back into the fight. Distantly, he heard thunder. The pain that had been tugging at his gut grew stronger, and Percy </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t know what he was doing until the rain around him surged in a tidal wave and slammed into the Minotaur’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur turned again, disoriented and shaking water off, and Percy went left, knife curving in a gleaming arc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It connected. His knife arm jostled with pain, but his momentum brought Percy down. Something dropped to the ground; Percy looked back and saw the Minotaur roar in pain and anger, one horn short. The monster staggered sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Minotaur could recover, Percy charged. The knife flashed upwards and then down again, sinking to the hilt. Cold rain swirled around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur dissipated into dust. Percy stood, heaving for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his knife back toward him and stared at it for a long moment. Percy’s own eyes looked back at him—angry and dark, his brows drawn. Mom always said Percy looked like his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at his reflection. The anger dissipated. Suddenly he was just tired and scared again, aching for someone he couldn’t have back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he feel better? Percy couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered then that the Minotaur had cut him and winced, looking over at his torn sleeve turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the fight was over everything began to catch up with him. Percy gritted his teeth, pushing his hoodie sleeve up and then slipping out of it entirely. It was Mom’s—the sleeve was ruined now. Once the hoodie was off, Percy grimaced at the deep cut in his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water. The thought was distant. The rain had already slowed, the clouds parting almost instantaneously after the fight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy staggered to the side of the road. His bag, his things. He heard the sound of a car. Cars meant people. He had to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled through the trees blindly. Percy threw his hand over his mouth so he would stay quiet, until the greenery surrounded him and the road and the monster were a distant memory. His knees gave out from under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Water.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He fumbled for his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Percy was tired, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were footsteps. Percy reached for his knife instead, but missed, the feeling in his fingers fading. He tried to get to his feet but couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>woah—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a voice said. Familiar. “Kid, come on, I’ve got you. Here, here, I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Percy that he hadn’t felt safe in a long time. Someone pulled at him gently, and Percy closed his eyes and thought he finally might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up sometime later curled under a blanket. Percy blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” someone said. “You’re safe, kid. You can keep resting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep pulled Percy back under before he could think to reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Percy woke, it was morning. He sat up, and the blanket dropped into his lap. He was inside, sheltered in a small room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up,” a voice said. Percy turned to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tall. Percy took in the cropped orange shirt, faded letters across the front for something he couldn’t read. Jeans. He looked back up into a familiar face, blonde hair lit by the sun streaming in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, Percy noticed, looking for it, a scar—worn by time, under the guy’s right eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” he said slowly, testing, “your name is Luke, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hesitated, blue eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy opened his mouth, then shut it. His dream was right. If this was Luke, if this was real.... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… had a dream,” he admitted quietly. “I dreamed about you. What— but, where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing at a time, kid,” Luke said. He sat down in the only chair, next to Percy’s bed. “Dreams are pretty powerful, y’know that? If you dreamed about me, well, I guess we were meant to meet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke said. He grabbed something, then held it out. “Found this. I think it belongs to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy reached out and took it. A curved black-and-white bull’s horn. The Minotaur’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed him,” Percy said quietly, “the… monster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke grinned. “That’s no small feat, you know. The Minotaur—” he paused, looking around as if the Minotaur would appear in front of them before continuing, “—well, it’s pretty impressive. And you’ve been on your own, I can tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s defenses rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke held up his hands. “Nothing. What’s your name, by the way? Unless you want me to keep calling you kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid,” Percy said, then immediately felt like one. “I’m… Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy.” Luke cocked his head. “Like Perseus, huh. That’s a good name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy waited for the rush of anger, but it never came. Kids and teachers alike always gave him weird looks about his name; he’d been made fun of a couple times. But Luke said it seriously, like he meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded, then frowned. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy blinked, then remembered his arm. He turned and saw his wound had been bandaged at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Percy started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m running low on nectar,” Luke interrupted, his brow creasing, “and I didn’t want to give you too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nectar?” Percy squinted. “Isn’t that, like, a flower thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke tipped his head back and laughed. “I guess,” he said after a moment, “but it’s also the drink of the gods. For kids like us… it can be healing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, and Percy’s gaze was drawn to the scar again. Not really out of pity, but it made Percy wonder what had happened, if there was such a thing as nectar. He dropped his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there, uh, water?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke handed over the water bottle Percy had kept in his bag, but it had been refilled. Percy unwrapped the bandages on his arm, and Luke made a protesting noise until Percy carefully poured water over his wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy watched his skin knit back together, the redness disappearing. When Percy was satisfied he drew back, then drank some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water,” Percy said. He smirked. “Also healing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Luke responded, and his gaze seemed to darken for a moment before clearing. “...useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence for a moment. Percy screwed the cap of the water bottle back on and handed it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem very surprised about any of this,” Luke commented. “The monsters. And you had a knife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of twelve-year olds do,” Percy said. “Well, I had some… help, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Luke narrowed his eyes. “The water… you’re a kid of the Big Three, then. So your dad has to be, um, the Lord of the Sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy scoffed. “Some lord he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke frowned. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy bit his lip. “I....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t say it yet. Instead, Luke lifted a hand and touched his face, under his right eye, tracing his scar with his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you looking earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Percy murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Luke told him, bitterness leaking into his voice, “but you’re probably wondering how I got it, huh? I was sent on a quest by my dad—Hermes. Messenger guy. Anyway, he sent me to fetch a golden apple, as if that was a worthy quest. I went with two other demigods and failed. Came back alone with this scar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head and shook it. Percy wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything. An apology didn’t seem like enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… and then that was just… it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged. “Funny, don’t you think? That we’re just playthings for the gods. We just do what they want while they watch us from their thrones, laughing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy bit the inside of his cheek. “You don’t seem to like them very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have they ever done for me?” Luke pinned Percy with his gaze. “Or for you, Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—my mom wanted my dad to help me,” Percy admitted. He thought Luke would understand. “She prayed to him. But it was too late when he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair.” Luke’s gaze softened. He reached out to put his hand on Percy’s shoulder, but Percy flinched back. Luke stopped, and said, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Percy believed him.</span>
</p><p><span>“That monster</span> <span>killed—he killed my </span><em><span>mom! </span></em><span>And my dad just....”</span></p><p>
  <span>Luke sagged. He suddenly looked even older, the shadows pooling under his eyes and pain creasing between his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, and Percy let Luke touch him this time. “I know. I—I’m sorry, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pretended not to see when Percy reached up to scrub at his eyes. The memory was still raw, still painful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost someone I cared about, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hesitated. “Does it… get easier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, kid,” Luke said, leaning back, “I don’t know. It hasn’t really, for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat together, thinking of the people they’d lost. Percy reached into his pocket and found the photograph again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could do something.” He fingered the edge of the photograph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stood. “Well, I think we could start with some food and go from there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the nicest meal Percy had had in days. A cold sandwich, the bread a little soggy, but still good. Luke brought some cookies, too—though they weren’t blue—and Percy was delighted to see a can of Coke, which they passed back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke spent most of his time at some summer camp. Campers were allowed to stay year-round, which Percy pointed out defeated the purpose of it being a summer camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same place Mom said she hadn’t wanted him to go to, though she said he’d be safe there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “After this summer’s over, well, I’m out of there. I’ve been staying there out of, hmm, convenience, you could say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still figuring that out,” Luke said, “but somewhere the gods… well. Anyway, do you want to come with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy caught his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make a different world,” Luke explained. “You know, while I was at camp, I saw everything. The gods don’t care about their children. My cabin was where they shoved all the kids who are unclaimed by their parents, since most don’t know. And most of them never get claimed. The gods claim their children when it’s convenient for them, if they do at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy thought of him, tried to imagine him younger and without his scar. Imagined Luke in a sprawling summer camp, lonely, waiting for his dad to claim him. Sent on a meaningless quest, stumbling around alone after getting that wound, the gods blind to his suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy thought about how tired he felt and wondered if Luke felt that way, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods are cruel,” Luke said, “and the Fates are not kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Percy agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back on his hands and tried to imagine someplace that could be safe, someplace where there was someone who cared about him. It wasn’t the apartment back in New York. He couldn’t think of anywhere, but then he looked over and saw Luke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe here, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Luke offered to teach Percy to use the knife he was carrying. It was important, Luke insisted, that Percy knew how to stand, and to move. Not to stand too close, but have enough space to get in if he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn’t too bad with the knife. But they both agreed the weapon didn’t seem to fit him right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try my sword,” Luke offered, but it was worse. Luke’s sword felt awkward and imbalanced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They trained together, Luke watching Percy’s moves carefully while staying on defense. Finally Luke stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe....” Luke said, a light sparking in his eyes. “One sec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished a pen out of his pocket and tossed it over. Percy caught it, then blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncap it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knew what it would look like before he uncapped the pen. A gleaming sword appeared a moment later, and Percy relaxed. The weight felt right. He turned it over in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anaklusmos,” Luke said as Percy looked at the hilt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riptide. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve—seen this before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sword,” Percy said. He swung it experimentally, and the sword cut effortlessly through the air. “I’ve used it before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was staring. “But I....” He shook his head, gaze calculating. “I think I get it. Doesn’t matter, kid. Show me what you’ve got, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting with Riptide was completely different than with the knife. It felt right. It felt natural. Riptide was longer, and heavier; Percy held it differently, but he liked it more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke tried to get past Percy’s defenses, but Percy’s instincts kicked in. He  dodged and met Luke’s strike, and the strange sound that echoed when their blades met sent a thrill running through Percy’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed harder, and this time, Luke was forced to keep up more than he had earlier. Luke feinted right. Percy blocked him. He was aware of every move, the world settling into place around him; he could see the wilderness around him, hear distant cars, and still Percy caught where Luke stepped and the shifts of his arm before he struck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy still lost. Luke was good—and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trained. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But something had changed, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good,” Luke said consideringly. He nodded. “Surprisingly good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, you could be a really good swordsman with some more training, and I mean it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was… nice. Percy felt himself smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you something else, then,” Luke said, and began to demonstrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime later they sat on the ground together, worn out. Percy felt good, though. Better than he had in awhile. He hadn’t really talked to anyone in a week, much less had a friendly interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Percy said, just to fill the silence, “how come you’re out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you just happened to be stomping around in the wilderness?” Percy asked. “Are you… running from something? A monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. He winced. “Actually, I was on a quest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…A quest,” Percy said. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what that means. You mentioned it earlier, but what are you supposed to be doing exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Luke started, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>stole the lightning bolt from Lord Thunderpants right under his nose, a couple weeks ago at the solstice. And he’s really mad about it. So me and a couple others were sent on a quest to get it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy frowned. He had a lot of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightning bolt?” He paused. “Lord… Thunderpants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Luke said. “And yeah, lightning bolt. Like a couple feet of Celestial Bronze, capped with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>major </span>
  </em>
  <span>explosives. His weapon of choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Percy said. “Um, sounds dangerous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, but wait.” Percy’s mind whirred. “Wasn’t… I thought you said you didn’t like the gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Luke said lightly. “But I have to play the hero so they trust me. I’ve got plans. I just need some more time to put them into place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you come with me, Percy?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ii. stygian </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke contacted his friends somehow. Percy couldn’t see what he was doing or how. Finally Luke figured out a destination; he had some cash, enough to get both him and Percy close enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stumbled off the bus, there were two people waiting for them, wearing the same orange shirts as Luke. They waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth! Grover!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we got split up,” Luke said. “I hope you guys are alright. Oh, right. Guys, meet—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat. Percy stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s brain finally caught up with him. He started laughing. Maybe it was seeing someone familiar—someone he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>—for the first time again, or maybe it was because he was tired, or both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grover,” he said, and that was the only thing he got out before Grover tackled him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gods, Percy....” Grover said in his ear. His friend sniffled, pulling back, then did start crying. Percy tried not to, but something in his chest cracked. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know each other?” the girl in the back demanded. “How do you—um, Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Luke said. He looked almost nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We—we… went to school together.” Percy paused and took a step back. “Grover, you—so, if you’re here… you knew? About everything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover took a deep breath. His eyes were pleading. “I did. I was sent to Yancy to protect you, Percy. I’m sorry I didn’t. By the time I tried to find you, you disappeared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault,” Percy said. “I kind of ran away. And how could you protect me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job,” Grover protested. “I’m a satyr. I was supposed to keep an eye on you, and help you get to Camp Half-Blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great,” the girl in the back said, her voice sharp. She stomped forward. “You don’t know anything, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” Luke said, taking her arm. She flushed. “He’s still learning, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have called me.” Grover frowned. “Didn’t I say you could, if you needed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.”</span>
  <span> Percy looked away. “I thought I’d—put you in danger. I didn’t want you to be hurt because of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Percy.” Grover hugged him again. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover didn’t know. He realized no one here knew what happened, except for Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reunions later,” Annabeth said. “We’ve got to go find the water park. Ares is waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ares?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke sputtered. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since earlier today.” Grover flushed. “Yeah, we may have gotten a little sidetracked when you split us. You’re, like, our impulse control, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.” Luke didn’t look excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Annabeth said. She sized him up, then held out a firm hand. “I’m Annabeth. Daughter of Athena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you? My name’s Percy. Yeah. Son of Poseidon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon, huh? Hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth whirled. Her hair flicked in the air, blonde curls swinging in a ponytail. Percy grimaced at her back. </span>
  <span>She didn’t want to play nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover and Annabeth seemed to know where they were going. Not long after, the four of them stopped in front of a set of high gates strung with barbed wire. Percy lifted onto his toes, trying to get a better look at the rides behind the gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>this place?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, your territory,” Annabeth said. She was up ahead, peering at a sign that probably said </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Trespassing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke was already picking the lock of the front gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An abandoned park called Rat Lad,” Percy muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s supposed to be Waterland, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, flushing and hoping he didn’t look too stupid. Before Percy could redeem himself, Luke waved them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know how we did anything without you, Luke,” Grover cried as the gates opened. “You can open doors </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>jars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Luke sighed as they trickled into the waterpark. “Door and jar opener.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked around. High, spiraling slides of different colors clashed with each other, battling for attention. In some parts, nature had taken over, green sprouting unexpectedly. There didn’t seem to be any running water. Percy sighed wistfully at the rides; he hadn’t ever gone to many parks like this, because they couldn’t afford the money or time to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… remind me again what we’re looking for?” he asked, spinning in a circle. No neon signs that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get Your God’s Goods Here! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes!” Annabeth shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Annabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover cleared his throat. “She’s already gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth had dragged Luke over to the Waterland Gift Shop. Percy watched them, and he realized from the distance they could almost pass as brother and sister with their blonde hair and slender builds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fill you in,” Grover said as they caught up. “So, um, Ares and his, er, date left some stuff here. So we’ve got to get them back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover paused. His brow crinkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke poked his head out of the gift shop. “Free shirts. Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love a free shirt,” Grover admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom would have hated to see him like this, Percy thought. Stealing, even from an abandoned water park. He’d learned to let a bit of his conscience go—it was more of a survival skill. These days, stealing looked more like raiding a gift store rather than pilfering Yancy’s nice pens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In minutes, they looked like walking advertisements. Percy didn’t mind the blue. He took a water bottle, a couple of shirts that hung loosely on him, and a cap. Useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phase one done,” Luke said triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re terrible people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the worst lot out there. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Annabeth who kept leading them, chin held high. Percy was content to follow, considering she </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>like she knew where she was going. She kind of didn’t, taking them in a circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they reached the Thrill Ride O’ Love. Pink, decorated with hearts, and—well, lots and lots of mirrors. Around the large bowl were sets of bronze Cupids, winged and holding arrows with heart-shaped tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Luke said, pointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a car at the start of the ride was a large round shield and a folded red scarf by it. Percy was, at large, unimpressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ares couldn’t have, like, come by and gotten those himself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke scowled. He looked at Percy. The thought passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover shifted uncomfortably. “We can’t refuse a god’s request,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would happen if we did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Annabeth interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might be blown to bits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy gazed down at the car. A shield. A scarf. Sent here on a god’s whim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, is anyone going with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pass,” Percy said, taking a step back. This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>quest, so he didn’t care. Not to mention he didn’t think Annabeth going on the Thrill Ride O’Love with him would turn out so hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll, er, keep watch,” Grover offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me, then?” Luke asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth flushed. She reached for her ponytail, combing her fingers through the curls, and then straightened her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I- I guess, Luke,” she stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t seem to notice. He’d hopped over the edge and was sliding down towards the center of the large bowl. Annabeth scrambled down after him, looking flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Grover said. “So....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your I-want-to-get-mushy face,” Percy complained. “Can we not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was half-joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you’ve been avoiding me, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got the shield and scarf,” Luke called. Percy peered over the edge. “Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cupid statues spun around, arrows firing. Long, thin strands of gold began to weave themselves over the Thrill Ride O’Love. Percy shouted, uncapping Riptide and slashing. Light flared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the golden net, Percy saw light reflecting off of hundreds of small, skittering things, pouring out and charging towards Luke and Annabeth. He couldn’t tell what they were, too small, but Annabeth kept screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiders! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiders!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something!” Luke shouted, turning his gaze upwards. He had one arm around Annabeth’s shoulders, pulling her back, and the other was swinging his sword trying to fend off the metal spiders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept coming. Grover scrambled into the control booth and started mashing buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Live to Olympus in ten,” started one angel, “nine, eight....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover looked to Percy, wide-eyed. “It’s not working!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olympus TV, channel five!” boomed a voice. “Smile for the cameras!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had pulled Annabeth into the ride. She’d gone quiet now, and through the crossed gaps in the net Percy saw her pale face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waterland, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percy thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of cold rain. He thought of crashing waves. He thought of blue taffy, and pulled, stretching his power the way the candy might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water burst from empty pipes, pouring into the ride below. Luke and Annabeth shot forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s follow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover led Percy along the edge of the ride, the pink-and-white car spinning wildly and disappearing in and out of view. Grover pointed at the end, where a set of gates were locked. They were going to crash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Percy shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered, helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait—” Grover cried. “Grab them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sprinted forward as Luke and Annabeth went airborne. They crashed in a large heap, everyone tipping back into a large display board. Percy landed hard on his elbow. Luke landed heavily on top of him, and nearby, Annabeth groaned from her spot on splintered wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Luke said, wincing, and Percy bit his lip as Luke clambered off of him. “That went… swimmingly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy said, and took Luke’s outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the save,” Luke told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Grover shouted, waving his arms at the Cupid statues who’d turned to record them, “show’s over! Commercial break! Send us two hundred drachmas per minute for the entertainment, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make that two hundred fifty!” Percy called, as the Cupids swiveled back into position. “Hey, if we’re getting paid....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right,” Luke agreed. “Quality entertainment. Annabeth screamed a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” Annabeth grouched, jabbing Luke in the ribs. “Well, we got the shield back. And Aphrodite’s scarf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost died for those,” Percy said lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. “You weren’t even the one in danger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Luke warned. Percy took a step back, realizing he’d moved forward. He bristled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover cleared his throat, looking back and forth between all of them. He’d pulled a tin can from his back pocket and was now nervously chewing on the rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s- let’s get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy kept looking back, waiting for the Cupid statues to start rolling again. They didn’t. He could still feel their metal gazes on his back and kept Riptide unsheathed in one hand as the group left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, check this out,” Luke called. He tapped the grimy donation box at the entrance of the park, filled with gold coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what we asked for,” Grover said, but he watched with wide eyes as Luke carefully broke the top. They started shoving the coins into a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drachmas,” Annabeth explained quietly. “Demigod currency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look heavy,” was Percy’s only response. “I mean, we’re going to carry all that. Couldn’t they be a bit smaller? I’d love to try those on a vending machine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” Annabeth said. Percy took some drachmas anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left Waterland behind; Percy turned back to look at it again, the amusement park for the gods. He gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look very happy,” Grover noted, falling back to walk with Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were entertainment for a bunch of gods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly Luke and Annabeth. But… yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it make you… mad?” Percy kicked at the ground. “And obviously… Ares tricked you. Us. That was a trap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover sighed. “I don’t know, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover didn’t have answers. Percy couldn’t put into words the simmering anger he’d been carrying, the painful echo of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful what you’re saying,” Grover said quietly. “I… you scare me, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stopped. Grover squeezed his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that,” he said sadly. “I just don’t want you—I mean, maybe the gods aren’t perfect, but they’re family. And they can be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can gods change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover bumped their shoulders together. “Come on, Percy. There’s a burger with your name on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burgers were divine. Percy squished into a booth with the others and tried not to drool too much over the smell of delicious food, but he couldn’t help it. Forget ambrosia; Percy was pretty sure it couldn’t get better than a random diner in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A motorcycle revved. Grover stopped in the middle of eating lettuce as a man walked into the diner, and Percy knew immediately this had to be Ares. He was dressed like any biker, black leather jacket paired with dark sunglasses, and yet Percy could tell there was something off about him. Something that was slightly too mean, that prickled the edge of Percy’s senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and Grover were sitting together, and Ares chose to crowd them against the window. The god lowered his sunglasses, eyes dark, and cocked his head at Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s two more demigods than you started with,” he commented, turning to Annabeth. “Are you sure you retrieved the right things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Ares,” Annabeth started, her voice almost sweet. It threw Percy for a loop. “These are, um, Luke and Percy. Like I told you, we were split up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Ares said. He was listening, Percy could tell, but had an air of nonchalance about him that made Percy grit his teeth. Ares plucked a fry from the basket on the table and dunked it in ketchup, muttering something under his breath. “Luke, yes, yes, I know you. But the other kid....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ares laughed. He threw his head back, laughing, and the sound cut through the air. The diner seemed to hold its breath, then let go when Ares regained his composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a surprise,” Ares finished, chuckling. “Man, the look on everyone’s faces when we saw you… it was pretty clear who your dad was, kid. You weren’t subtle. My old man was furious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Percy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The elusive son of Poseidon! Who would have thought his first appearance would be on TV?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like my performance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover kicked Percy’s ankle under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe three or four out of ten, punk. I’ll up your rating when you hand over my shield.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempting, Lord Ares,” Luke cut in. “What about a trade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends wanted a ride west. That’s the trade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found Lady Aphrodite’s scarf, too,” Luke said, leaning back. His eyes gleamed. “Not to mention, my Lord, we did you a favor. It would have been you caught in that trap in front of all of Olympus instead of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares raised an eyebrow. “Hm. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Annabeth hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of things. Hmm, wouldn’t say no to a Cabin Eleven renovation. Drink coolers would be nice. More space. Or a hotel room we can stay for the night. What about a better attitude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Ares growled. The heat in the diner rose. He took a breath. “Whatever. I don’t do interior design, but if you’re looking for a place to stay, mmm, the Lotus Hotel in Vegas is calling your name. My shield?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was ready to retort back. Grover slapped a hand over Percy’s mouth as Luke stood up, clutching the shield. He slipped over to their side of the booth, leaning an arm against the chair and blocking Ares’ way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Luke said, holding the shield out with his remaining arm. He shifted. “Any wisdom for some questing demigods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah. Wisdom is my sister’s job.” Ares eyed Annabeth. “I’m sure you’ve got plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover tugged Percy back, sending him a pleading look. Percy couldn’t help it. Something about Ares made Percy’s blood boil, stoked the anger that was always present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Ares told Luke, “or your precious cabin will get a different kind of renovation. Your ride’s outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stepped aside, hand dropping to his sword. Ares tossed a crumpled bill on the table and sauntered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just let him talk to you like that?” Percy cried when Ares stepped out. As Ares left, he snapped his fingers, and Percy’s gaze was drawn to a white truck with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kindness International </span>
  </em>
  <span>stenciled on the side. The back dropped down. He spotted the truck drivers at the diner counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to miss our ride. Let’s go first, talk later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left and clambered into the back of the truck. There was only a minute in between before the drivers returned and the door slammed shut, leaving the group in the dark. The smell hit Percy as he uncapped Riptide, the sword lighting the cramped space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover bleated loudly. Annabeth gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In three crowded cages were a lion, a zebra, and an antelope. They didn’t look like they’d been treated well. They looked the way Percy had felt on the run, hungry and tired. There was gum in the zebra’s mane. String criss-crossed the antelope’s antlers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindness,” Grover spat. “This is kindness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Animal smugglers,” Luke said, sighing. “We’ll set them free when we get to our destination, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Annabeth said in a small voice. “Percy, Luke, use your swords, their food’s switched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did, dragging meat from the antelope’s cage to the lion’s. Annabeth told the antelope to hold still and carefully cut the tangled string off. Percy watched, miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was little else they could do, so they huddled across from the cages in soft hay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pan would never let this happen,” Grover said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hesitated. “Who’s… Pan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pan,” Grover explained, “the God of the Wild. I—I’ve been searching for him. I’m going to be the one that finds him, I have to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn’t a hundred percent sure what Grover was talking about or why he wanted to find a god, but he nodded along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been missing for a long time,” Grover said mournfully, curling up in the corner. “We satyrs have been searching for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy prepared to ask another question, but suddenly Grover began to snore. He’d always been one to fall asleep quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys mind taking the first watch?” Luke asked. “Wake me up in a few hours if we’re not there yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. Annabeth didn’t seem to have anything to complain about for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Luke told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned onto his side, and Percy saw his arm shift. A scrap of black fabric was clutched between his fingers. Percy peered closer, and saw Ares’ ski cap in Luke’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy frowned. Why had Luke taken the cap? His mind flashed back to the diner, with Luke standing over Ares. Luke had been distracting him so he could take the cap. Percy resolved to ask him when he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Percy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Annabeth repeated, trailing off. Their eyes met, but they looked away at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I freaked out, back at Waterland,” Annabeth said. “If I’d known, I don’t think I would have gone down there. And, uh, thanks for the save.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiders,” Percy said. “Something about your mom and Arachne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s face tightened, but then she relaxed and nodded. “Yeah. Arachne holds a grudge against my mom. I’ve never had a good relationship with, um, spiders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered, face lost in thought. Her hand crept up, and she started toying with the beaded necklace at her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth caught him looking. “Oh,” she said, “I guess it’d be your first summer, so you wouldn’t have one yet. The necklaces are from camp. Every summer, we add a new bead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth shrugged. “I ran away from home when I was seven. That’s when I met Luke and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut herself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Percy prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling he knew. Luke had mentioned losing someone before, and if Annabeth had been with him....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Thalia,” Annabeth told him, sighing. She glanced over at Grover, then Luke. “We were almost safe. At Camp Half-Blood. But Thalia, well, the monsters caught up to us. And she sacrificed herself so we could get away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pressed his hand to his chest. His heart had started beating faster than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story sounded painfully familiar. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek until it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom,” he began, but he couldn’t make himself say it. “My mom did the same—the same thing for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so.” Annabeth’s eyes were sad. “Sorry I’ve been so, uh, hostile. I guess. I know it’s not really easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was holding out an olive branch, a thin line of connection that Percy could grasp. They were similar—maybe too similar. Percy understood, in a moment of clarity in the caged darkness, that maybe the bitterness he had against her was how he felt towards himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, too,” Percy admitted. He found that he was. He didn’t hate Annabeth, and they barely knew each other. They could possibly even be friends with time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably pretty angry,” Annabeth said. “I was. I still am, sometimes. Do you know what happened to Thalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the last moment, when the monsters were about to reach her, her dad saved her. Zeus. He turned her into a pine tree, right at the crest of Half-Blood Hill at the entrance of camp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth went dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss her.” Annabeth smiled a little. “You probably miss your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn’t going to say anything else, but his shield had cracked. He caved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She worked at a sweets shop, so she always smelled like candy. She- she used to sing loudly in the car with me. And she was a good swimmer.” Percy blinked rapidly. “And when we were going to- to camp, the Minotaur came for us. For me. And Mom went to face him and told me, she told me to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth scooted closer. She pressed her shoulder against his silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Annabeth whispered. “I know what that’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t stopped th- thinking about her. What things would be like if she hadn’t… if we’d made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are coming back to camp with us, right? Like your mom wanted. It’s safe for demigods there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy paused. She didn’t know about Luke’s plans to return after the quest was over, then to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it seems kind of scary, but I swear, it really is a good place to live. Some kids stay for the summer, but you could be a year-rounder. Like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Percy mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been picturing Camp Half-Blood in his mind as a midpoint, not a destination. A temporary place to stay before he and Luke left. He hadn’t considered Camp Half-Blood to be a haven, under the eyes of the gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Annabeth didn’t seem like a bad person. And Grover believed in the gods more than Percy did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubt wormed its way into his heart. Luke was right, though. He couldn’t be wrong, not when his anger burned the same as Percy’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods care about you more than you think, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” he said. “Thanks for telling me about Thalia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat quietly together, thinking about the people they’d lost, and Percy found he had more in common with Annabeth than he’d first thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, they woke Luke and swapped places. Percy felt like he’d only slept for a minute before Luke shook them all awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stopped,” he hissed. “Everyone, hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth reached by her side, pulled out a Yankees cap, and put it on. She promptly vanished. Percy stared at the spot where she’d been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, hide!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke disappeared, too. Maybe going invisible was a demigod trick Percy hadn’t learned yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover and Percy were left to dive behind some turnip sacks and hope they passed as vegetables. The truck opened, light spilling in, and Percy held his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” the trucker peering in said. He poured some water into the animals’ dishes, and Percy wondered if he could use it. “Glad we’ll be dropping you off soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, stopping in front of each cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re doing a fun act with you at some magician’s show,” the trucker said, laughing in the zebra’s face. “They’ll chop you in half!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover tensed. The zebra looked in Percy’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Free me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice whispered in Percy’s head. Great. Now the zebra could talk, if Percy wasn’t hallucinating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, lord. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a banging happened outside the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie?” the trucker shouted. “What’s that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Eddie called from outside. “What’s what for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That banging!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bang anything, Maurice,” came the reply. Another round of banging sounded, metal on metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless,” Maurice grumbled, climbing back out of the truck. As he did, he tripped over thin air, landing flat on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he disappeared, Luke reappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No talking,” Luke whispered. “Annabeth’s distracting them. We’ve got to free these animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the zebra agreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just open the cage, lord. I’ll be fine after that. Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy uncapped Riptide again and slashed at the bars. The zebra trotted out, shaking its mane, then bowed to Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover held his hands out, mouthing something. The zebra didn’t bow to him, but it did dip its head like in thanks, before bursting out of the truck. Maurice and Eddie’s shouting turned into surprised cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke broke the lion out while Percy let the antelope go. Grover did the same thing for them that he’d done for the zebra, whatever it was, and outside the truckers started chasing the loose animals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, you guys,” Luke said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth appeared at the door. “Come on, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t exist in the first place,” Grover said bitterly, casting one last look at the dingy interior of the truck. “If I see those smugglers again....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call us,” Percy said, clapping Grover on the shoulder. “We’ll bust them together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” Luke asked as they made a quick exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satyr’s Sanctuary,” Grover explained. “Means that they have the blessing of the wild, to protect them. It’s the only thing I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d stopped partway on their journey to Los Angeles. Percy spun in a slow circle. Ares had mentioned Vegas, and Percy wondered if the god knew they’d stop here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was bustling. Percy saw places he’d only heard about or seen in pictures: the MGM, a fake Statue of Liberty, a pyramid. The four of them talked about what to do next. They had drachmas, which were hardly useful—Percy pointed out a fake Parthenon and suggested they spend the drachmas there. Annabeth whacked his shoulder, then started telling him about the inaccuracies. Percy hadn’t exactly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they stumbled upon a hotel. Percy recognized it. The Lotus Hotel and Casino was the one Ares had mentioned. A giant neon lotus flower decorated the front. The hotel stretched far above their heads, and Percy spotted a pool behind a gate with slides that were way better than Waterland’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorman smiled kindly at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you kids come on in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we don’t have—uh, we have drachmas?” Annabeth stammered, digging in her pockets and holding out gold coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the tip,” the doorman said, winking. He opened the door for them. “But here, you guys look like you could sit down, maybe get a drink and a bite to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was wary. But in the pressing heat, a drink sounded nice. They could just hang out in the hotel lobby and figure out what they were going to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others seemed to agree. The doorman herded them in, and Percy’s mouth dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lotus Hotel and Casino was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The hotel had the kind of stuff Percy dreamed about. There were rows and rows of arcade games in the lobby alone. Not only that, but Percy spotted a waterslide, VR games, snack bars, all tucked in between two walls that had a rock-climbing section and bungee jumping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s our new guests!” a bellhop called, crossing the lobby floor. Percy looked down at himself, still dressed in Waterland clothes and looking a little worse for the wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Hey, hey, welcome to the Lotus Hotel. Here’s your room key, that’s 4001 if you can’t read my handwriting. Oh, and your cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Percy could protest, they were each handed a green plastic card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call the front desk if you need anything, those cards will get you whatever you want, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Luke said. “I mean, yeah, great. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shoved them into the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Percy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free money,” Luke said, waving the room key and the plastic card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but—that guy’s gotta be mistaken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Annabeth interrupted, nodding along, “so we’ll stay here for a night and reconvene in the morning. They obviously have a lot of money, so it won’t bother them much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator opened. Luke led them to Suite 4001, and Percy gaped. He didn’t think he could be more surprised than before, but the room was massive. There were separate bedrooms for each of them. A card with instructions about room service. Hot towels. A bathtub big enough to drown in, if it was possible for Percy to do that. There was a bar with snacks and a mini-fridge with cold sodas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, it was about as close to heaven as Percy thought he was going to get to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought drifted in the back of Percy’s mind as he raided the snack bar, unwrapping plastic around sweet candies. The taste reminded him of something, but it was gone before Percy could blink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover wandered over to the TV and found a nature channel to watch. Annabeth called dibs on the giant bathtub. Luke and Percy looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Games?” Luke asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Games,” Percy agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced to the lobby. By the time they stepped back onto the perfect carpet floor of the Lotus Hotel’s lobby, Percy had forgotten everything except for the unending games and activities. He went down the waterslide three times, marvelling at the view through the glass windows. Luke dragged Percy to bungee jump, and it was as terrifying as it was fun. They played laser tag. Made their way through the arcade, a single game at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth joined them at some point in a fresh set of clothes that seemed to fit her perfectly. She split off after landing on some 3-D city-building simulator game, and every time Percy passed her, he saw higher and higher buildings increasing in complexity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get what was so interesting, but Annabeth liked it a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night they called room service for dinner. Percy poured his Coke into a wine glass, and they toasted each other, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was almost midnight, Grover was the first to head to bed. From his bedroom, Percy heard him exclaim about how soft the mattress was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy, Luke, and Annabeth stayed in the main hotel room, spread on the couch in front of the flickering TV. It was playing some show Percy hadn’t watched since he was a kid. Annabeth started stacking graham crackers into a precariously-balanced tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Luke said, then yawned, “tomorrow, we’ll—we’ll decide what happens. Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn’t sure what they were going to talk about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Annabeth said absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Percy agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t even bother heading to his room, opting to sprawl on the couch instead. He stared at the ceiling, gaze distant. Annabeth and Percy took the remaining couch, kicking their feet up and talking quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we stopped by,” Percy told them. “This place is sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Annabeth blinked. “I’m not that tired, actually. You guys wanna go explore more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m passing out,” Luke told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Percy offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t end up playing any more games, not for a while. Instead they just walked around in the hallways. Annabeth pointed out a few paintings she recognized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about something earlier,” Percy said as they stopped at a huge floor-to-ceiling window. “Something important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olympus,” Annabeth mumbled. She cupped her hands and breathed onto the glass, fogging up a small section. Then Annabeth started to scribble with a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy squinted. It was like trying to think while fog rolled over his thoughts. He couldn’t put them together clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Annabeth frowned at the glass. She wiped her designs away and turned to look at him. Percy’s heart jolted when her eyes met his, steady and unflinching. Familiar strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong,” Percy said, “they’re… no, something’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth paused for a moment. Then she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Annabeth said. “Everything is fine. Come on. I didn’t get to do the waterslide earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, you’re missing out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later Percy found a photobooth on one of the floors and managed to drag everyone into it. They crammed into the small space, laughing, and pulled funny faces for the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was over, they printed four identical strips. In every single image Percy was grinning. He hadn’t smiled so hard in ages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t know when he realized something was wrong. Maybe it was the constant feeling he was forgetting something important. Maybe the Lotus Hotel was just too good to be true. Maybe it was the dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept seeing a distant figure in them, silhouetted by storm clouds. Lightning illuminated her features, but before Percy could make them out, he was plunged into darkness again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the lobby, Percy swiped his card for a basket of nachos. He leaned back against the bar, watching people pass. There were a lot of guests staying, but never any lines. A woman with dark hair drifted past, like from his dream. Percy dropped his nachos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the woman, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. The features weren’t right; the eyes too round, the nose too slim, the smile too faint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So- sorry,” Percy said, faltering. The woman frowned, then walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t Mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said again, stumbling backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts cleared. Mom. His friends. Their quest. Percy found Luke playing Skeeball, looking more relaxed than Percy had ever seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Percy said, shaking his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my lane.” Luke shoved Percy aside. “I need to beat my high score.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy tried Annabeth next. She was back again at the 3-D city simulator, but Percy was prepared this time. He stepped in front of her first, and she swiped uselessly at thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, Percy,” she snapped. “I was about to design the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiders,” Percy said, “creepy, crawly spiders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiders?” Annabeth’s vision cleared, too. “Where? Oh, Percy, what.... oh. This isn’t good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me with Luke,” Percy said, “then Grover. Hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke scowled when they appeared, but Annabeth tugged at his sleeve. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear. Luke looked at his Skeeball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get Grover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover was playing a reverse hunting game. Percy tried not to look too closely at it as he hooked one arm through Grover’s and pulled. Annabeth got the other side, and Luke blocked the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Grover cried. “Guys, no!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his plastic gun helplessly, and Luke wrestled it from his grip. A bellboy appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” the bellboy asked. “Don’t you want to stay? You can get access to the VIP rooms, the rooftops, the extra floors, and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Percy said, and the spell broke. Luke pushed them forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman from the front desk approached. The doorman stayed at the door, watching them like a hawk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the stay,” Luke said, and they surged out into daylight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Grover said, rubbing at his forehead. He turned to look at the hotel. “That was weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was scary,” Annabeth said. Her eyes widened. “The quest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four days had passed in the Lotus Hotel, according to a newspaper. Percy felt like it’d barely been a night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to get moving if we want to complete the quest on time,” Luke said. “Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth fished out her green plastic casino card and smirked. “I’ve got one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They squeezed into a cab, and Annabeth handed over the card from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The cab driver looked skeptical until he swiped the card and an infinity sign appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- where to, your, um, your Highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Annabeth liked that. She exchanged a glance with Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Los Angeles,” she said, “as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast </span>
  </em>
  <span>as you can. We’ll pay extra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the driver needed to hear. Soon enough, the cab was racing, tearing through the roads like crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game plan,” Luke said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my quest,” Percy said, shrugging when they looked at him. “Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we march down to the Underworld,” Annabeth started. “I mean, we talked about this. Well, Grover and I did. He—you know, um, you know who I mean. He has to have the lightning bolt.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover gulped audibly. “I don’t like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fine,” Luke assured them. He reached into his backpack and lifted out the ski cap that Percy remembered he’d taken from Ares. “Look what I got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ski cap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Annabeth narrowed her eyes. “That’s what you.... Luke! You took that from—from—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he stole it first,” Luke said. He spun the ski cap on his finger and smiled, lazy and sharp. “You’re looking at the Helm of Darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Grover gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, back it up.” Percy squinted at the small bundle of black fabric. “That’s what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know our friend downstairs?” Grover said. “It’s his. Most gods have an item of power like this. He’s been looking for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. We care about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Percy,” Annabeth sighed. “We care about this and the lightning bolt.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our friend downstairs doesn’t have a very good sense of style, huh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your quest, your quest. Sorry. I’ll be quiet now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy listened to them plan about what they would do when they went to the Underworld. Mostly he kept an eye on Luke, watching him talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was a good liar. Like, a pretty good liar. He knew something about the quest that the others didn’t, had some plan that was carefully calculated and executed. He hadn’t told Percy much, but now Percy wondered how much of it was tied to this quest for Zeus’ lightning bolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made it clear he didn’t care what happened to Zeus’ lightning bolt. It didn’t matter to him. But Percy realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about his friends, and they wanted the quest to succeed. Mostly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By sunset, they’d arrived in Santa Monica. Annabeth held onto the Lotus card. It was enough to get them on a bus to West Hollywood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was DOA Recording Studios, I’m sure of it,” Annabeth said. She lowered her voice. “We found the address when we met Medusa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I missed that part of the story,” Percy said. “Huh. Glad I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver hadn’t heard of it, but he got them in the general area. After that, Percy and his friends started wandering. Every building they passed was wrong. No one had heard of the recording studio. Percy supposed it made sense that the land of the dead was well-hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they turned a corner and spotted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOA Recording Studios. Faded gold letters were stenciled on marble. The sign on the door said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No loitering, no solicitors, no living. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” Grover said. “Might as well get our deaths over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. We can’t take Percy to the Underworld,” Luke hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Percy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t planned to go to the Underworld with them. Not even a few hours ago, on the long cab ride, Percy thought he didn’t want to. Now he couldn’t imagine not going—to help his friends and keep them safe from an angry god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The quest’s for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us,” Annabeth butted in. Her sharp eyes pierced through Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed. He turned to Percy. “Hey....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy crossed his arms. He looked at Grover, who fiddled with his flute, then at Annabeth, glaring back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The—Percy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover paled. His teeth clacked together like he wanted to tear into another tin can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- he’s right, Percy,” Grover brayed. “The, um, the Lord of the Underworld would not be happy you were in his territory. And with this lightning bolt business....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy growled. He’d played his part in their quest. He’d followed Luke. He’d fought for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were leaving him behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Percy gritted his teeth. “I’m just supposed to stand out here and do nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover looked pained. “What if I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need all three of us down there,” Luke said. He stepped forward and ruffled Percy’s hair. “I’m sorry, Perce. But it’s safer up here for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy scowled. “I don’t care about being safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care,” Luke told him. “Just stay, okay? Be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. A painful lump formed in his throat; suddenly Percy was thinking about Mom. She’d only wanted him to be safe, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pressed his lips together, but finally said, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover tried for a smile. “We’ll be back soon,” he said. Luke said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy watched the three of them disappear. He scuffed at the ground, imagining what it would be like to go after them, but finally turned around. There was a shopping center not far from the so-called recording studio, so Percy headed in that direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better than the Underworld, Percy told himself. He didn’t want to be on a deadly quest to go talk to the god of the dead that would leave him, well, dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Luke, Grover, and Annabeth risked their lives, Percy could stay out here. Maybe buy himself a slice of pizza. That sounded nice… ish. He shoved down the guilt. Luke could take care of himself. Grover and Annabeth didn’t give up easily, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fountain in the middle of the shopping center. Percy wandered toward it, drawn by the water. Dozens of glittering coins filled the bottom of the fountain. Percy peered over the edge, then turned his gaze towards the spray of water from a set of rearing gold horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water shimmered. Translucent against the sky, the barest image of a woman appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stumbled back. He reached for Riptide, and in the same moment, a child’s laugh rippled through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pen slid back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father has a message for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water in the fountain sloshed. “I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t he talk to me himself?” Percy spat. “If he wants to talk to me so badly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the woman said. “Please. He wants you to join him under the ocean. He will shelter you, keep you as safe as he can from the other gods’ wrath. Zeus has been growing more upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I say no?” Percy clenched his fist. “I might have helped my friends, but that doesn’t mean I want anything to do with the gods. Or with my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky darkened. The image of the woman in the water rippled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Percy thought it was his own doing. The woman vanished. A dark fog that no one else seemed to see curled and settled around the area, a heavy presence settling around Percy’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perseus Jackson, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice greeted. The same voice from his dreams. Luke had spoken to it, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are so close to me now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked around. No one was watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wet his lips and asked, “Who—who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m on your side, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Luke’s side. He’s been helping me… we share a common goal, you see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gods have done nothing for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow. All around Percy, people moved and talked like they were set to half-speed on TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You trust Luke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice crooned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me, little sea prince. We need you. Luke has taken something for me, though our plans changed when we realized you were a factor. You’re important. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why me?” Percy paused. “Luke took the lightning bolt, didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will spark a war between the gods. They will lose themselves to their fighting, and we will teach them a lesson. And you are the key. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m powerful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you believe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the world around Percy sped up, moving faster and faster. The sun dipped below the horizon. Percy spun in a slow circle, watching it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A motorcycle roared as Percy turned and saw his friends. He headed towards them, then saw a familiar god walking towards them at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Percy said, uncapping Riptide. “You’re all fine? Not hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got another problem,” Annabeth warned, pulling out her dagger as Ares got closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of you took something from me,” Ares called. He lowered his sunglasses, and fire flickered in his eyes. “And I have a feeling it’s either the Hermes or the Poseidon brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy glanced at the fountain, where water was still bubbling steadily. He could use that to fight. Four against one god was doable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke held up a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a misunderstanding, Lord Ares,” he said. Luke looked back at Percy and mouthed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me handle this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stepped close to Ares. Percy grabbed Annabeth’s arm as Luke started speaking in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark presence crept back in. Percy trusted Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares took a step back. He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… so the brat has a point,” he said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling </span>
  </em>
  <span>him,” Annabeth hissed. “This is dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy touched two fingers to his neck. His heartbeat was calm and steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not working together,” Ares was saying, “but I’ll keep what you said in mind. Be careful. Not all gods are as agreeable as I am, and Zeus is still pretty mad about his old lightning bolt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke retreated. Percy heard the smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>iii. steel </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A storm was brewing when Percy stepped foot in New York again. A harsh wind blew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knew now the quest was unsuccessful. His friends were meant to retrieve Zeus’ lightning bolt, but it was Luke who had stolen it in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept quiet. He kept his head down. It was a secret Percy knew he had to be careful with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, Annabeth, and Grover were still lauded with golden wreaths when they first led Percy to Camp Half-Blood. Sunshine chased bad moods away. They hadn’t retrieved the lightning bolt, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>returned Hades’ Helm of Darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy met Mr. Brunner again, who was apparently both a teacher and a part-time horse. He’d been watching over Percy at Yancy Academy, and now watched over Percy carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the heroes were rewarded, attention turned to Percy. A new demigod. As everyone watched, a glowing light pulsed above Percy; when he turned his gaze up, he saw a golden trident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron smiled at Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you. I’m glad your friends could guide you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He smiled back awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Luke said, cutting in between Chiron and Percy. He took Percy’s elbow. “Why don’t I show Percy around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Luke—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Perce,” Luke said, slinging a hand over Percy’s shoulders. “I’ll show you Cabin Three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s presence at camp still got him a lot of attention, and so did the appearance of Percy, but Luke kept everyone at a distance. Percy could feel their curious gazes prickling at the back of his neck. He walked faster, uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Cabin Three,” Luke said, stopping outside the cabin closest to the lake. Percy touched the walls quietly, and couldn’t help the wonder at seeing pieces of shells embedded in the stone. There was a fountain in the center of the cabin. A few beds pushed by the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something bitter in Luke’s voice when he said that. Percy took in a deep breath and tasted the ocean in the air. It stirred something in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” Luke asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned. Luke was still outside, framed by the doorway. He was shuffling his feet a little, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed into the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Percy said, trying to ignore how a lump had inexplicably formed in his throat, “yeah. I’m… I’m good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cabin Eleven,” Luke said, “you’ll find me there. And Percy— what we talked about… soon, okay? Don’t get too comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Percy replied softly. “I won’t, Luke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later then, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had already turned back to the cabin. He heard Luke walk away. The feeling returned to him—nostalgia, maybe, but Percy didn’t understand why. He closed his eyes. Tasted salt in his mouth, then sugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was over. The running, at least for now, was over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Chiron. “Come with me, will you? I’ll show you the Big House.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked together—well, Percy walked, and Chiron trotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have been lost,” Chiron said. He sounded kind. He sounded like the teacher who’d believed in Percy, who’d encouraged him. “I’m sorry about your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pulled back into himself. “So I’ll just have to stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could imagine it. Being a year-round camper. Always training, always fighting, always waiting for the gods to grant him something. And Percy would be alone in that cabin by the shore, the soft sound of the waves reminding him of a place he couldn’t go back to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now.” Chiron heaved a great sigh. “You will be safe here, Percy. We can protect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be safe,” Percy said. “It’s never really safe. I want… I want my mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is something I have been wondering about....”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy narrowed his eyes, turning to look at Chiron. “My mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grover spoke to me about the quest into the Underworld. He said the lord of the dead mentioned your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What....” The air left his lungs in an instant. “But Luke said, but Luke didn’t tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a small chance,” Chiron said, “but the chance exists nonetheless. Your mother may not be dead. Hades, and I do not speak his name lightly, may have taken her. Because he believed you to be the thief of the lightning bolt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Helm of Darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how to get her back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shoved down the boiling feeling in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how to get her back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I do not know, Percy. I am sorry. The Helm of Darkness may be returned, but the lightning bolt is not. It may be by Zeus’ order. That may be the reason he keeps her still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… so I have to find this—this bolt? I’ll do it. For my mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think things are that simple, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t do anything wrong!” Percy shouted. “And I didn’t do anything wrong! Why are we being blamed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glass exploded. Percy turned to the source of the sound and saw one on the ground, water trickling between the pieces. On the nearby table, another glass had been knocked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron’s face was grave. He bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get her back,” Percy growled. “I’ll show him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped onto the grass and headed away from the Big House. Chiron didn’t follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First Percy went to find Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older teen was polishing his sword in the armory when Percy stormed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” Luke cried, grinning. The grin faded when he caught a glimpse of Percy’s face. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me Hades mentioned my mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed the front of Luke’s shirt. “You’re the only person I trust,” he hissed, “so why didn’t you tell me Hades mentioned my mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke swallowed. His face was tight with pain and, Percy noticed, fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was real,” Luke whispered, “I thought he was lying. He’s a god, Percy, you know… how could I trust any word he said?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he was lying, you should have told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy dropped Luke’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shook his head. “Everyone keeps apologizing. And no one is—no one is doing anything. Chiron said I might be able to get her back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I have to try?” Percy begged. Luke studied him for a moment, and then nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. You’re right. I am sorry, but… once we’re out of here, I’ll help you get her back. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked down. He saw Luke set the sword to the side and stand, and then Luke wrapped his arms around Percy’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, kid,” Luke murmured, “we’ll get your mom back. And we’ll make the gods pay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy croaked, turning his head and shutting his eyes. “Okay, Luke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy went to training and camp activities. His favorite was the lava wall, as dangerous as it was. The more he did it, the faster and easier it got. Percy scalded his fingers a few times, but as the days passed he made it to the top of the wall with no problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archery sucked. Arts and crafts weren’t Percy’s specialty. He liked sword fighting, though, because Luke taught it. And Percy was good at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more time Percy spent here, the more confused he felt. The other campers weren’t extremely welcoming, but they were still nice. At campfires after dinner, with songs echoing and the fire crackling, Percy could almost believe he belonged there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Luke said a day later, rapping his knuckles against the doorframe. “You wanna go for a walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Percy saw Luke tilt his head meaningfully. “Oh. Yeah. In a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d stashed some things out in the woods already, where campers tended to venture less. Now Percy quickly grabbed his hoodie, a few other things, and made sure Riptide was in his pocket before he followed Luke out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They skirted around the edge of camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked something else up, too,” Luke said as they slipped further into the woods. When they reached the hiding spot, Luke dug around, then held out a can of Coke. “Not bad, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still cold, even in the heat, which meant Luke had just gotten them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You....” Percy laughed. “How’d you get this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled. “Trade secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to teach me,” Percy joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time. Through the trees, the sun was barely visible, and the cold drinks were refreshing. Percy enjoyed it while it lasted. When Luke finished, he crumpled the can and tossed it into the dirt. Percy bit his lip but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Luke asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Percy then that this was really happening. That Luke was doing what he’d promised Percy he’d do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving,” Percy said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke unsheathed his sword from where it’d been at his side, admiring the blade. He glanced sharply at Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting cold feet, Percy?” Luke drawled. He kept his tone casual, but Percy felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Percy paused. “Well, it’s just....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had seen the way Annabeth looked at Luke. He wouldn’t have called her a friend, necessarily, but Percy thought they understood each other a little. She thought of Luke as family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to leave Annabeth behind,” Percy said, “and… your siblings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed. “Percy, they wouldn’t understand. You saw the look on Annabeth’s face when we came back. She’s proud, she’s… she’s in love with the idea of glory and gods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here,” Percy said, “it’s just so different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke scowled at the ground, but when he looked back up at Percy, his expression softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke put a hand under Percy’s chin, lifting it. “Percy… when I say that, I mean it. I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill ran up Percy’s spine. Him, not anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Percy said, swallowing. Luke smiled, letting go. “It’s… time, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gathered their things. Leaves rustled. As Percy slung his backpack over his shoulders, he paused, turning back. An almost-silent footstep. An indentation in the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy uncapped Riptide, holding it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Luke asked, hand on his hilt and scanning the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes kept being drawn back to one place, where the air seemed to shimmer. A moment later, a blue Yankees cap popped off a head of curly blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” Percy said, heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stormy eyes flitted between Percy and Luke. She licked her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena kids. Too smart for their own good, Percy was learning. Already, Percy could see the cogs turning in her mind as she took in the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving,” Annabeth said after a long moment. “You’re—both of you are—where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to argue. Luke held up his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” Luke said, and it was almost scary how quickly she quieted under his gaze. “We have to go somewhere. We have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to stop us,” Luke said, drawing himself up to his full height. His eyes were sharp. Not a friend anymore; an enemy. “You should stay here where you belong, Annabeth. We’re leaving. Somewhere where the gods can’t control us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth lurched a step back. Her mouth dropped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods....Luke, I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would,” Luke said quietly, “but Percy does. He knows what it feels like. What the gods have done to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just—” Annabeth swiveled to look at Percy. “You’re just going to turn your back on—on the gods? On Camp?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I?” Percy glared back. “Why shouldn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth took a step forward. Percy held Riptide out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a step closer,” he warned. Luke put a hand on Percy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Luke murmured into Percy’s ear. He didn’t look at Annabeth, but he did raise her voice so she could hear. “We’re leaving. Don’t follow us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth stood. She swayed slightly, a sheen over her grey eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s heart twisted in his chest. He lowered Riptide, watching carefully, but Annabeth didn’t move. She looked like she was frozen in place. It hurt to look at her like that. Even if they weren’t friends…Percy didn’t want to hurt her. They weren’t really enemies, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he was tempted to ask her to go with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hardened himself against the sight of Annabeth, lost and alone in the woods. Percy made himself turn away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Annabeth called, “wait, you—you promised!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, Luke stopped, about to go deeper into the forest. Percy thought that Luke might turn around and walk back. Percy almost did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke said. “I’m sorry, Annabeth. But we’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stepped into the shifting shadows until he was almost out of sight, a smear of ink against darkness. Percy let himself look back once and saw Annabeth, still, her hand outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Percy followed.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My biggest thank yous to my betas: Jay (wisdom-walks-alone), Jo (orangepenguin5), and Raz (lukewasright)! </p><p>You can also view the art made for the Big Bang on Tumblr.<br/>Thank you to Raz (lukewasright) for making this amazing artwork of Luke in Percy's dream.<br/>Thank you to Zoe (flyingdonuuts) for making this gorgeous piece of the end of the fic, as Percy and Luke leave.<br/>And thanks to Ace (thatonetheatrekid2105) for the moodboard.</p><p>My tumblr: <a href="http://queenangst.tumblr.com">@queenangst</a></p><p>Other notes: the following fic in this series covers SOM/TTC! And we will finish that... sometime. Not now. </p><p>Please be so kind as to kudos and leave a comment, and reblog this on Tumblr! Please consider it if you can, I worked really hard on this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>